Kick Buttowski: Kanto Chimicangas Halfas
by InitialKBKickButtowski
Summary: This story settled after The Project KB breakup. Kick and friends formed a new team named Kanto Chimichangas Halfas and this team special for half-ghost in Kanto Prefecture


In February 2014. Project KB dissolved and breakup

After battle so many various opponent from Tochigi to Kanagawa prefectures. Project KB created a new undefeated record.

The last battle against Gordie Gibble and Ren Alice Human Slasher and it's the difficult one

After Project KB breakup. Kick has planned a new team for heroic half-ghost

Named Kanto Chimichangas Halfas

Sunday, February 16th 2014

Hakone, Kanagawa. As an ordinary day at Kanto Chimchanga Halfas. Kick was searching data about evil ghost. Gunther was repairing his C26 NIssan Serena S-HYBRID, Kendall was studying as usual, Mouth was playing shuffleboard along with Emo Kid. Avery and Annabelle was stretching and practice using their ghost power, Lucy was playing with her phone, Brad was reading his magazine, and Jessica was repairing her R32 GT-R. Suddenly, Danny called Kick

"Hello, It's me." Kick called Danny

"It's already been a long time, Kick." Danny spoke

"Danny-san? What's up?" Kick asked Danny

"I've heard that you and your team ever beat Skulker in just a second. It was interesting to watch you and your team action beating some evil ghost. Actually I phoned you because I've heard there's another half-ghost who haunts every girls bathroom and perverted them." Danny replied

"Eh!? Who is he?" Kick Confused

"His name is Fukuyama. He's from Gunma and everyday he possessed girls body and perverted them." Danny replied

"Ugh... Biscuit. Where is he now. Do you have a location of him." Kick throw up

"Right now I didn't have any data. But I've ever heard that he's working with Gordie Gibble from Alice Human Slasher. Gordie always force him to possessed girls body and bring to him as his new bride." Danny explained

"Whoa, that's disgusting." Kick scared

"Sorry, Kick. Right now I'm busy to beat Johnny 13 right now. I leave all to you and your team..."

Then Danny ended his phone "Hello... Danny..."

"Guys. Looks like we have another job now. I've heard some half-ghost haunted girls bathroom and overshadowed girls body and perverted them." Kick explained

Gunther throw up "Disgusting, Kick. A pervert ghost. Not funny at all."

"I'm not joking, Gunther! Danny-san called and confirmed me." Kick replied angrily

"Are you sure Danny-senpai said he's a pervert ghost. Is he a Peter Griffin?" Annabelle asked Kick

"No. He's name is Fukuyama and a Japanese people from Gunma." Kick replied

"Oh boy, Another Griffin? Does Peter have any remorseful feelings and didn't have share his sexual harrasment behavior to other innocent people" Annabelle sigh

"I've ever heard he has a power to swap people's body Male with Female. And the worse thing is we are 5 males and 5 females." Kendall spoke

"It means he's making people just like him. I mean turned into a people who has a tendency of sexuality." Brad also spoke

"That's true. Today chase is gonna be one of the hardest. Mostly boys like me, Gunther, Mouth, Emo Kid, and Brad because we must come to girls bathroom." Kick replied

"Then what should we do?" Mouth asked

"No choice but dressing as a girls. Tonight 10 of us will come to every girls bathroom in Kanagawa. But before that, we come to Tsubaki and ask Salsher Gordie Gibble first." Kick explianed his plan

After that. Kanto Chimichangas Halfas goes to Tsubaki and asked Gordie about Fukuyama

"Gordie. We have a few question for you." Kick spoke

"Buttowski and friends? What do you want from me!?" Gordie confused

"Oh, nothing. I just asked you do you know a student named Fukuyama?" Kick asked

"Fukuyama? I don't have any idea what you talking about." Gordie confused

"Answer it or we will fry you! Rich boy." Kick and his friends show thier ghost ray to Gordie

"Okay, Okay. Sheesh. Actually Fukuyama was my friend. He said that he can help me to find a bride by possessing them. But after he knew that I'm officially the leader of team Slasher. He chose to quit and didn't want to school in Kanagawa again and moved to Gunma." Gordie replied

"I see. I got it." Kick and friends leave him. But Gunther asked Gordie

"And one more thing. Why he still perverting girls until now?" Gunther asked Gordie

"About that I don't know, but. Maybe he still put his revenge on me and make me regret and make me chose to disbanding Slasher." Gordie replied

"Do you know where is the school he's attend?" Gunther asked

"A little. He might attend Gunma University now and a lot of people said that the girls bathroom in the university is haunted by a ghost because of floating bra and girls underwear." Gordie replied

"Bingo. Thanks for the information, Rich boy!" Gunther left Gordie

"Buttowski and his friends, they're so intimidating." Gordie muttered

After asked Gordie. The Team goes to Gunma University. Kendall and Avery installed a surveillance camera in every girls bathroom in Gunma University. But Kick phoned bot of them

"How about it, Clarence?" Kendall asked Kick

"Is the camera working? Cousin." Avery also asked Kick

"Yeah. Perfectly fine. I think I need both of you to stay in the bathroom. If you saw girls come to bathroom. Confirmed me." Kick replied

"Understand." Then Kendall turned off her phone

"Clarence said we need to stay for awhile here. Avery, are you ready to bust him?" Kendall confirmed to Avery

"Anytime, Kendall." Avery replied

Then Unknown girl with a long black hair come to the bathroom. Her name is Paulina.

"Clarence, We already found someone come here." Kendall phoned Kick

"That's good. Nice job to both of you._ Now let's see how do you perverted girls._" Kick replied

Avery and Kendall still hide in bathroom, still watching. Meanwhile Pauline suddenly possessed by a ghost then perverted herself. Kendall called Kick again

"Clarence! Red alert! I saw Fukuyama!" Kendall spoke in phone to Kick

"Eh!? You did?" Kick replied

"Yeah. That girl in the toilet suddenly perverted herself. I believe it's Fukuyama behind this!" Kendall spoke

"That's good. Don't worry about that. We will come as soon as possible!" Then Kick turned off his phone

"Guys. We already found our suspect. He's located at girls bathroom at University. Come on guys let's move!"

"Roger that!" Everyone replied to Kick

Kick and his friends leave then come to girls bathroom. They saw Paulina pervert herself. Gunther, Mouth, and Emo Kid throw up at the same time. Kick treated Fukuyama with ghost ray

"It's over Fukuyama! Leave her away!" Kick and his friends shows their ghost ray

"Never!" Then Fukuyama flying away with Pauline bodies

"Oh no... He's running away." Then Kick chased him with flying

Then Kick chased Fukuyama and he asked Fukuyama while chasing him

"Why are you pervert girls until now?" Kick asked Fukuyama

"Because I like their bodies! Hahahahahahahahaha." Fukuyama laugh insanely

But when Fukuyama speeding up when flying. All his ghost friends block him

"It's over Fukuyama. Your perverting day is over today." Gunther yelled

"Are you have any remorseful feelings to girls?" Kendall asked

"You're over you limit." Mouth yelled

"Are you didn't feel sorry to babes?" Brad asked

"No I didn't. But I surrender here. Before that please give me one second." Fukuyama replied

Then Fukuyama swapped Team Chimchangas Halfas member bodies. Kick swapped with Kendall, Mouth swapped with Lucy, Emo Kid swapped with Jessica, Brad swapped with Avery, and Gunther swapped with Annabelle. After that Fukuyama teleport himself and disappeared. All of team members fall into the ground. Two hours later they're awaken but felt ackward

"What happened?" Kendall in Kick body awaken "Eh? This is not my body. Why I wear a jumpsuit and helmet? Maybe I'm... AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" After know Kendall in Kick's body. She screamed in terror "What happened to me!?"

"What in the world just happened? _Eh? It doesn't like me at all. Why I wear a red old county costume? And I have a ponytail? Am I lost a lot of weight? This is so unreal. What happened to me? It just like I'm really swapped with my cousin._" Gunther in Annabelle's body confused

"Eh? What happened here? Am I gained a lot of weight? I wear a blue jacket like Gunther and my hair are shorter? Am I really swapped in Gunther's body?" Annabelle in Gunther's body also confused in southern belle accent

"That's weird. Why Gunther spoke in southern belle accent like Annabelle. Or maybe both of the Magnusons are swapped!? Eh, Avery's body? You're kidding me, Fukuyama! I should be swapped by babes not a little girl!" Brad in Avery yelled

"I owned Lucy's body? Oh No! Why must girls body? I thought I'll be swapped to Emo Kid's body." Cried Mouth in Lucy body

"To me, whatever who I am now.I will still suffer the same severe pain. But why there's something heavy in my body." Then Emo Kid look at mirror "Jessica Cannie body, huh?" Emo Kid negatively spoke

Then Kick and Kendall looked to each other

"C...Clarence!?" Kendall in Kick's body confused

"Kendall!?" Kendall in Kick's body confused

"AHHHHHHH!" Both of Kick and Kendall screamed

"This is bad! Kick and Kendall body are swapped. AHHH!" Gunther in Annabelle's body frightened

"Gunther!? What happened to me? Why I gained a lot of weight?" Annabelle in Gunther's body freak

"Don't asked me, Annabelle. Why I lost a lot of weight!? And have a ponytail?" Gunther in Annabelle's body confused

"Well. That's because you're in my body and I'm in your body." Annabelle in Gunther's body replied

"Agent Lucy, you're awaken." Jessica called Lucy

"Eh? Emo Kid? Why are you happy as unusual. You're usually sad, right?" Lucy confused

"Nonsense, Agent Lucy. I'm Jessica. You don't recognize me because I'm actually in Emo Kid's body." Jessica in Emo Kid's body replied

"But, how. Eh... I'm in Mouth's body! Ahhhh! But how do you know I'm Lucy?" Lucy in Mouth's body freaked

"Mouth said that you're stuck in his body and he stuck in yours." Jessica in Emo Kid's body replied

"I see. It was Fukuyama's fault." Lucy in Mouth's body spoke

"That's right, Agent Lucy." Jessica in Emo Kid's body replied

Avery wake up and scream in terror

"AHHHHHH! Cousin Brad's body! Ugh.. Disgusting! This is awfully ridiculous!" Avery in Brad's body freaked

"Yeah, right! Your body also disgusting too. Hippie smokers!" Brad in Avery's body replied angrily

"How dare you!" Avery in Brad's body replied

All of team members yelling and argue to each other. Kick forced them to shut up

"Guys, guys, QUIET!" Kick in Kendall's body shouted

"Eh?" Everyone confused

"I know all of you are stuck in wrong bodies. But you know how to return it into each other bodies?" Kick in Kendall's body asked

"Found Fukuyama?" Gunther in Annabelle's body answered Kick

That's right, Gunther. What we must do first is found Fukuyama."

"But he's disappeared and didn't know he's current location, Kick." Annabelle in Gunther's body replied

"We never know. But Danny-san does know about this. I'll contact him. Don't worry everyone, we will return to our true bodies." Kick in Kendall's body spoke

Then Kick and his friends goes to Kick house at Akagi, Gunma. And all of them still in wrong bodies


End file.
